The Deadly Rose
by WolfPrincess000
Summary: Set in Frostbite. Rose successfully rescues Mason but is captured during the process. The Strigoi choose to 'Awaken' Rose where she is wild with an uncontrollable thirst for blood. They soon realize that Rose isn't Strigoi but she isn't a Dhampire anymore either. She is something different, more powerful. That's when Rose starts to develop strange powers...
1. Blossoming Rose

Vampire Academy: The Deadly Rose

Rose was tied to a chair in a middle of a dark room. Her hands were bind together, strapped behind her. Her legs were bound to the legs of the wooden chair as Rose fell in and out of consciousness. She had managed to save Mason but they had captured her in the process, relocating her some place else.

Rose snapped her head up at the sound of a door opening. There, stood a tall strigoi, towering over Rose. He had dark hair, falling over his red rimmed eyes. He stood with his hands behind his back, the stench of blood all over his clothes.

"Let me go" Rose said darkly, staring up at the Strigoi. She felt exasperated, it was hard to breathe for her in the dark room. The Strigoi smiled, shaking his head.

"I cant do that, Rose" He said, studying Rose's frown."But what i can do, is give you immortality" The Strigoi said and within seconds, he pulled back Rose's head and lunged his fangs into her neck. Rose struggled to get away from his bite, but it was no use. She looked up at the light bulb that hung above her.

As the Strigoi drained her blood, Rose looked up, her eyes going suddenly dark. The Strigoi then bit his own wrist and put it over Rose's mouth. Rose's body twitched, spasming as the blood coarsed through her own veins. Rose broke her arms free of the rope and clutched the Strigoi's wrist, bringing it to her lips for more.

"Slowly" The Strigoi hushed as he watched as Rose's eyes turned a horrible red. Rose was full, and without even thinking, she leaped to the Strigoi and kissed him. The Strigoi stood shocked, but soon he eased back and started to kiss her back.

Rose walked around the Strigoi nest, her arm looped with her new partner. His name was Michael, and he was the strongest Strigoi there. Rose smiled, her vision was sharp; she could see clearly even though it was dark outside. Rose felt free, her body moving gracefully beside her Michael. Rose wasn't usually someone that'll jump at the nearest hot guy and make out with him. But she was now a Strigoi. Her instincts ruled her new body, and there was nothing to stop it.

Her thoughts wondered over to Lissa, Mason and Dimitri. Lissa was a good friend, but soon she'll be dead. Rose didn't even twitch at the thought. Mason, on the other hand, had gotten himself into trouble with the Strigoi Rose was with. If Mason hadn't drawn attention to the Strigoi, Rose would never had turned Strigoi.

"Mason" She said. Michael turned to her, confused.

"What?" He asked, his red eyes studying her.

"I want Mason" Rose declared. Michael looked confused for a moment before realizing what she had in mind for him. A spark of jealousy spread through him, but he smiled. Rose would get what she wanted.

The Strigoi couple were wondering around a building, searching for their prey. _Rose has to feed. _Michael thought.

A couple were arguing in an alley. _Stupid humans..._ He thought. Before Michael could even lure them further into the alley, Rose ran with incredible speed towards the couple. Within a blink of an eye, both of the human's had their necks cleanly broken. Rose grabbed the male and started to feed. She looked up at Michael who hadn't moved. "What?" She snapped visciously. "I'm starving" then began to move to the female.

Michael stood there watching as Rose fed. She had an unclenchable thirst- much like him. But at least he could control it. She snapped her head up to the moon, licking her red lips. For a second, Michael thought he saw Rose's pupils grow like a cat's. Her red rimmed ring filling her entire eye. A twinge of confusion washed over his face, _She's not Strgioi. She's something different. Something more..._

Rose made her way back to the Strigoi lair. A Strigoi stood up abrupty to stop her before he was knocked back several feet with a small push of her hand. She walked in, slamming the door as she opened it. A group of Strigoi jumped from their seats as she made her way to the head of the table.

"I want Mason!" She shouted, her Strigoi taking over. The Strigoi's shuffled in their seats at her sudden burst of anger. Strigoi had short temper but this was just ridiculous.

"Who are you?" A man asked. She hissed, making fast pace around the table to impale him with her fist before Michael stepped in.

"Rose!" He demanded. Rose halted, staring down the man that had questioned her. Michael walked up behind her and put a gently hand on her light skin. She turned around, immediately smiling up at him.

Michael put a arm around her, leading her away from the meeting. "Go rest, you have a big day tomorrow" He explained. Rose sighed, "I just wanted Mason" she said. Michael lead Rose to her bedroom, a small single bed pushed up against a wall.

Rose walked over to her bed and sat down. Michael took her cold hands, bringing her in for a soft kiss. "Soon" he said in a soft voice. Michael walked out and closed the door behind him. Rose fell back and slept.

Rose was walking in a dark alley, though her eyes showed no darkness. There were dead people laying everywhere around her, their necks ripped and their bodies torn. "Rose?". Rose turned to see that Adrian was standing a few metres behind her. She smiled and ran to him, leaping into his arms. She could smell blood coarsing through him, so sweet and-

"Woah!" Adrian leaped from her clutch, pushing her away as he saw her fangs. "Rose what happened to you?" He asked. Even though it was only a dream, he didn't want to have the feeling of someone biting him.

Rose looked at him and licked her lips seductively. Adrian felt a surge of electricity push through his body. "I'm a Strigoi, Adrian" She answered honestly. Adrian studied her closely this time: Her skin was flawless and bright, her eyes were a terrifying red and her clothes were red with blood. "Lke it?" She teased, gesturing to the dead bodies surrounding her.

Adrian shook his head wildly, his hair falling over his eyes. He studied her aura: The darkness was still there but there was red as well. A bright red. She sure was a Strigoi. Adrian walked up to her, stopping a few metres from her, "Rose, where are you?" he asked.

Rose closed the space and reached her hand down to caress his privates. Adrian jumped back, surprised. "I'm right here" She said. Adrian shook his head, there was no other choice. He had to use compulsion on her.

"Tell me where you are" He pushed. Rose twitched, opening her mouth. Rose shook her head."How _dare_ you!" She screamed. Suddenly, Adrian was pulled into the air by an unknown source and pushed back with the shake of Rose's head. Adrian was pushed back, far beyound the dead bodies, almost like being pushed out of the dream altogether.

Rose woke up with a start. What had she done?

Rose got up smiling dangerously, _time for some fun_.


	2. Shadows

Chapter 2.

Rose stalked the streets, eyeing every couple that passed her. She could smell their blood, the sweet taste filled her mind. Adrian's scent however, she wanted the most. Delicious Moroi blood. Licking her lips, she saw a group of Strigoi crowding around a human. _Pathetic!_ Rose thought. Human blood was good, filling. But _Moroi_ blood however, was Rose's top goal.

She walked past the Strigoi and made her way gracefully to the roofs of the apartments, sticking to the shadows. She sat on the edge of the building, letting her legs dangle over. She smelt the air, catching the scent of a human below her. Rose looked down about five storeys and saw a human being mugged by some other low-life human. Sighing, Rose said to herself. "Well, let's go scare the shit out of some humans" And with that, Rose stood and jumped off the building.

Rose landed with a _thud _infront of the thug, making both him and the other human jump back with a yelp of surprise."Get lost loser" Rose growled at a middle-aged man with a black coat. He held a knife in his right hand, holding out before him.

"Stay back little girl, I bite" He hissed, stepping closer.

Rose smiled, "What a coincidence," she said. "Because so do I" and suddenly Rose grabbed the mans wrist, twisted it so that the end of the knife was facing the man, and with a swift flick of her hand, the knife plunged into the thug. She jerked the mans neck to the side and drank him dry. Her Strigoi ears heard a gasp and a shuffle of movement. While still feeding, Rose pulled the knife out and threw it to the wall behind her, purposely just missing the human trying to get away. Rose pulled back, satisfied.

"I'm not finished with you" She said, pushing the body away from her. Rose approached the human cowering in the corner, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Lucky for you," Rose said, gripping the end of the knife stuck in the wall. "I'm not hungry anymore" Rose pulled the knife out without difficulty, studying the knife.

The human below Rose crawled away to her, almost scratching at the wall to merge with her. Rose looked down at the weeping human. A girl, probably around her teens. Through muffled cries, Rose could hear the girl beg for life.

Rose looked down at her, watching as her small huddled body would twitch and shake. She could _feel_ the human's pulse beat faster and faster. She could _hear_ like some sick techno song. It just got faster and fast-

"Get away from her!"

Rose turned around. Mason. _Mason._

"Rose?" Mason said, shocked. He dropped his stake that he had held and collapsed to his knees. "Rose is that you?"

Rose walked up to her Mason. Rose kneeled in front of Mason and entangled her bare arms around his neck. "_Mason_" Rose said his name with such sweetness that made a chill of electricity engulf Mason's body. Rose pulled him closer, into a desperate hug. She could feel his blood pump through his veins, but she shook the thought from his head. _Soon._

"Rose, I thought you were- What's wrong with your eyes?" Mason pulled back.

Rose giggled, "It's okay. Everything's fine" She said.

"Get away from him, Rose" A new voice came. Rose looked up to see Dimitri. Oh God he was hot. Rose hissed, letting Mason go. Rose stood up and backed away. Dimitri walked over to Mason, holding Rose's gaze. He pulled Mason up and backed up. "You're not well, Rose" Dimitri said.

Rose chuckled in response. "Actually, I've never felt better"

"You're Strigoi. You're not thinking straight" Dimitri said. He looked over at the dead body below her. "You killed that man" he nodded.

"Oh loosen up, Dimitri. I can't help it if i get a little hungry every once in a while" Rose shrugged. "I want Mason" Rose said, stepping closer to the guardians.

"No" Dimitri hissed back. Rage boiled in Rose. "It wasn't a request!" She snarled and soon, Dimitri and Rose are fighting hand to hand. Rose went in to punch her mentor when he blocked it. Dimitri was good; he had taught Rose everything she knew. But Rose had more strength and speed, making it difficult to block her punches and dodge her deadly kicks. Rose ducked a punch and tackled Dimitri to the floor.

Rose pinned Dimitri down to the floor, ready to rip into his neck. Then Mason appeared, a stake held towards Rose. "Get o-off h-him, R-rose" Mason struggled.

"No Mason!" Dimitri shouted under Rose. Before she knew what was happening, Rose flicked the stake away, leaped on Mason and ripped into his neck. Dimitri gathered himself up and knocked Rose out of the way. "Mason!" Dimitri shouted, Mason's blood spilled the floor. Rose got up, wiping away Mason's blood. She walked over to Mason and Dimitri.

"You have three choices" Rose said, towering over Dimitri. "Number 1. You and Mason join me" A dramatic pause. "Number 2. You let me have Mason and you can go free" Dimitri twitched. "Number 3. Both you and Mason die"


	3. Round and Round

**Sorry for the LOOOONNG wait guys. I'm still a teenager you know, and I've got a LOT of stuff to do. AND I've got other stories to tend to. But I assure you, this is a good twist! Reviews/Comments will be appreciated guys! thanks! ENJOY! :D XD XP**

* * *

><p>Michael's POV<p>

I drained the blood of the human. A beautiful metallic taste to it. I pushed the human away, satisfied. Wiping the blood with the back of my hand, I walked out the alley way.

I hadn't seen my little Rosie in a while, probably draining every human she sets her beautiful eyes on. But from the moment I first saw her actually SLEEPING, I knew something was wrong. Strigoi couldn't sleep, I had only told her to REST.

She had twitched in her sleep, almost smiling. She looked like a dark angel.

I rounded around a corner, heading back to our little Strigoi hide-out when I heard raised voices. Sneaking over, I hid behind some shadows.

"No, Roza" A russian man said. "You're going to run Mason back to your headquaters and heal him"

I turned to see Rose laughing.

"No comrade, I'm afraid that Mason'll be coming with me" She said, her eyes flashing dangerously red.

"I won't let you take him, Roza" The man replied. "You NEED to stop this. This isn't who you are. You love Mason. And you WONT let him die or become a monster"

Rose shook her head. "No. The little Rose you knew back then, isn't like that now" Rose smiled. "She's changed. She's better. She's _awakened_" Rose stepped closer to the man. "You can be too, Dimitri. You AND Mason. No more protecting the Moroi. No more them before us. No more taking order. Just us. Just _freedom_" Rose said softly, working her brilliant charm. "Isn't that what you want? Don't you want to be free?" She said, making puppy-dog eyes.

The man, Dimitri, hesitated. He looked at Rose with a small sad smile. "I do" He said. "I do, Roza" Sounding almost like he was taking a marriage vow. "But not like this"

Dimitri advanced foward, raising his stake. Rose dodged, kicking him hard in the side. He stopped, hesitated as he drew deeper into Rose's captivating eyes.

Finally, I stepped in. "Rose, you take your friend, Mason. I'll have this Dhampire" I said firmly. Now was my time to shine. Well, if you _can_ shine in the darkness.

"Michael!" Rose beamed with happiness.

Dimitri spun around, looking from me to Rose and back again. Rose laughed. "DIdn't I tell you?" She said. "Michael and I are together". The man named Dimitri scowled.

"You and Mason are just boy toy's" She said. "But not in the way you think" She winked. "Hold him, will you Mikey?" Rose skipped over to Mason, still lying unconscious on the floor.

Dimitri went to stop her before I ran to him, spear tackling him to the hard concrete ground. We fell back, knocking the stake from Dimitri's hands.

"Oh my, Mason, you look awfully pale" We heard Rose tease.

I punched Dimitri hard in the face, breaking his nose. Dimitri grunted with pain. I sneaked a leg up between me and kicked, sending me flying backwards. I got up, snarling angrily at Dimitri.

"I think you need a little red on you" Rose sang.

"NO!" Screamed Dimitri. I ran up to him, trying to send another punch. He dodged, ducking under me and pouncing up with a upper-cut. I snapped my fangs at him, trying to drive him back. Dimitri turned his back on me and ran towards Rose and Mason.

Rose sat by Mason, craddling him in her lap. Mason moaned. "Aww I know, I know. Won't be a second now..." Rose bit her wrist, blood rushing out of her veins.

I ran in front of Dimitri using my Strigoi speed and slammed him back against the floor with my outstretched arm.

So much for the God-like Dhampire I had heard about.

I stood above him, watching as his face filled with anger, panic, fear and confusion. He couldn't do anything now.

"Now, drink" Rose ordered, her loving tone gone. Mason weakly pushed her hand away from him, but she forced it down his mouth. "Drink!" She snapped.

Mason's eyes flew open, energy serging through his new body. He gripped Rose's hand, drinking in more. I watched as his body twitched and spasmed, his eyes becoming a deep crimson red.

"NOOO!" Dimitri screamed.

RPOV

I pulled my arm away, suddenly feeling weak. Mason bounded up, cracking his neck. I tried to get, but failed. Mason reached down and offered his arm. I smiled at him, seeing his now red eyes. "Mason.." I sighed. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

There was no warmth, only the cold chill of our skin.

Suddenly, I felt a new sensation erupt through my body. My eyes snapped open, even more sharper than before. I couldn't control my body. This was something new.

I bite into Mason's neck, making him gasp. He stayed paralysed by my touch, slumping down as I drained him of Strigoi blood. Well, practically _my _blood since I turned him.

The sweet taste of Strigoi blood ran through my mouth and down my throat, this was better than human blood.

I felt Mason die under my clutch, getting more and more paler by the second.

Finally breaking back, I threw Mason onto the ground, turning to see a shocked Dimitri and Michael.

I had just become a cannibal of my own kind.

"What have you done?" Dimitri whispered, his eyes pale.

Suddenly feeling power surge throughout my veins, I channeled the power to my hands.

Dimitri froze. Stuck in place. And with the twitch of my hand, Dimitri was pulled up into the air, gripped by an unnatural force.

Me.

As I watched Dimitri struggle, I saw his veins popped out black, his eyes were wide, and he moaned and groaned with pain, unable to scream.

I willed my powers to drain his blood. Small cuts on his face let blood flow out of him and opening my mouth, I willed it into mine.

"No, Rose" I turned towards Michael. "We need him for information". I scowled at him, stopping the blood from entering my mouth and willed it back to an almost dead Dimitri.

I wanted so badly just to drain him of his blood. I just wanted to drink all day, everyday. What had happened to me? One minute I was saving a human, then the next, I just wanted to drink the world dry.

Sighing, I walked over to Michael. I placed my arms around his neck, feeling his muscles tense. "Don't worry, Mikey" I said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you" I stepped up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips up against his. I threw my tongue into his mouth, playing with him gently. I moaned against his touch, I ran my hands through his hair, scratched at arms. As we made out, I noticed Michael was washing away the little bit of blood in my mouth with his tongue. He moaned, feeling the beautiful taste of blood in him.

After a good few minutes of teasing him, I pulled back and sighed. I looked up into Michael's eyes and see that his eyes have turned red. Not ringed anymore, just red eyes.

I turned around to see Dimitri still suspended in mid-air, seeing his eyes linger on me.

I gripped Michael's arm and started off to Strigoi HQ. "Come on," I said to Dimitri. "Time to go home"

* * *

><p><strong>*GASPSS! :0 YAY YA! Didn't expect that now did ya!? If ya did, then wow. You must be psychic. ! Uhm I'm not really sure theres a Strigoi that drinks Strigoi blood in the books because I don't like to read books twice. BUUUUT yeah. I'm awesome a cliffhangers-and I know some people don't like them-I'm one of them. But I like good twists. YEAAAH... Well thanks for reading! ReviewsComments please! Check out ma other stories...? Thanks ! -Yours Eternally, WolfPrincess**


	4. Feed Me If You Dare

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you's like the story so far. **

**Yeah it's strange...Strigoi drinking Strigoi blood. Didn't expect that did ya? Well, hope this is okay... REVIEWS/COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The Strigoi's were gathered around a wooden table. Playing a game of cards. They had finished feeding for the night and they were all bored. The Strigoi's didn't like one another but they all agreed to not rip each other's heads off for the time being. They needed something to do. Something to keep them busy.<p>

The entrance door flung open. All the heads in the Strigoi base turned to see.

Dimitri Belkov- The most feared Dhampire hovered just a metre off the ground, startling everyone.

The Strigoi's leaped from their seats, snarling and hissing with rage. "Kill him!" A Strigoi screeched. Dimitri walked-or more like hovered- across the room, a look of discomfort and pain on his face.

"No need, boys" Rose walked into the room with a smug smile on her face. She swung her hips and puffed out her chest, Michael at her side, his arm linked with hers. Rose flicked her wrist and Dimitri dropped to the ground like a fly. "Tie him up and put him into the interrogation room" She ordered the nearest Strigoi.

The Strigoi turned his head from Rose to Michael- his boss and the leader of their little group. Michael nodded his head, and the Strigoi-along with another- grabbed Dimitri and forced him down the hall.

"We have our weapon" Michael smiled. Rose purred as she kissed his luscious lips.

"I think this weapon needs to be stripped and cleaned for better use" She said seductively.

* * *

><p>Dimitri lay on a metal table. His arms and legs were strapped which left him no room to do anything except move a few centimetres.<p>

His mind was jumbled with memories of Rose's destruction. She had turned Mason and drank his blood.

She had killed another Strigoi. A Strigoi that drank Strigoi blood. No-scratch that. A Strigoi that drank human, Dhampire, Moroi AND Strigoi blood.

This couldn't be happening. She was going to be the death of him. Anyone that stood in her way, rubbed her the wrong way, anyone that she didn't like- would die before her. What had she done to him?

"Finally!" Someone sighed. "You're awake" Rose stepped from out of the shadows and into the light-into Dimitri's field of vision. Her eyes were completely red. She was not a Strigoi anymore-She was something far worse.

Before he could scream at her to snap out of it, she was beside him in a flash. She bent down, her face close to his.

He gulped nervously. Dimitri-nervous? Apparently so.

She licked the side of his face stained with his blood. She moaned with satisfaction as she pulled up to look at him. "You taste delicious"

"What did you do to me, Rose?" Dimitri could barely muster a whisper out as pain shot through his entire body. Rose let out a giggle. A beautiful yet deadly giggle.

"Turns out that Spirit isn't the only rare element," Rose slowly circled Dimitri strapped on the table, tracing her finger over the metal table. Dimitri's eyes never left hers. Where is she getting at? "Apparently, even though I have no soul, I've got a forbidden element" Rose stopped, turning her head to the side to look at Dimitri.

"Adrian and Lissa have Spirit. I have…Blood" She smiled, her white fangs poking out of her mouth.

**R POV**

Oh God. I could smell him. I could smell his blood. His beautiful metallic blood.

I had a gift and curse. All I wanted to do was rip him to pieces and feel the liquid slide down my throat and satisfy my constant hunger. The temptation was so bad. The hunger was killing me.

I swallowed to soothe the growl in my stomach and watched Dimitri's neck and he tried to talk to me. "Rose?" He whispered. I completely blocked him out. His neck. His skin. His crimson blood. I could hear it rushing around in his body. Circulating and pumping. Making beautiful gushing noises so silent, only Strigoi with highly trained ears could hear it. My mouth watered and my head pounded with a headache.

Could Strigoi's get headaches? I wasn't sure. But it was certainly there.

"Ro—" I took one swift step which let me travel from one end of the room to the other. I could literally smell his fear. I bent down towards his neck and took a deep breathe in, inhaling the sweet smell of his blood.

"Rose," A new voice called my name. I turned my head from Dimitri to look up at Michael. "Come now, let's go feed" He extended out his hand. God. I wanted to snarl at him. I wanted to bite him for telling me what to do. But I went against it. Feeding sounded real good.

* * *

><p>"Great party, aye?!" Some dude shouted over the music to me.<p>

Michael and I decided to go to a party and pick off the ones that wondered off. We both brought eye contacts to blend in with the humans. He brought green ones while I just brought blue ones. They were pretty itchy and uncomfortable, but it allowed me close to my prey.

"Yeah!" I shouted back. I smiled and danced up against him, my back to his front. He rubbed his manhood against my backside and placed his hands on my hips, guiding my movements.

The music was loud. It was freaking painful for a Strigoi. But I learnt how to block it all out.

"Wanna go someplace quiet?" I said into his ear. He smiled.

Of course he did.

I grabbed his hand and swerved around other teenagers grinding against each other.

He thought he was going to get laid. Typically guys—that's all they wanted.

I opened the exit door and we both left hand-in-hand. Once we were outside and no one was there, I pushed him up against the side of the building. I playfully bit his lower lip as our tongues fought for control. His hands travelled past my hips and to my ass, my hands running along his chest and to his hair. I removed my mouth from his and kissed his chin, then his neck. I heard the stranger moan. I felt the pulse of his blood and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I bit his neck.

He stiffened as I drank his body dry. His arms dropped and his heart beat slowed dangerously. As I swallowed litres of his blood, I heard a gasp from behind me. Pulling back, I watched as the stranger I had been making out with collapse to the ground—Lifeless.

"Now for main-course" I smiled and turned around to see a couple standing gawping at me. A young couple. Very nice. Their eyes drifted from me to the person I had killed, then back to me. I smiled and looked down at my entrée. I gave him a heartless kick to the rips confirming his state. "Yep, he's dead"

"What the fuck…" They took a step backward. Tsking them, I raised my wrist and they halted in their positions. They floated up into the air, not able to do anything except obey my every command. "Hmm…" I put my index finger innocently to my chin, thinking up my next badass line. "I'll have my dinner…Raw" And with that, I flicked my wrist and blood was sucked out of the humans. The blood floated from cuts I had made and travelled over to me. I opened my mouth and the blood flowed it, sliding down my throat. I swallowed as more blood filled me. As I dropped my hand, the humans fell to the floor, also dead.

But I was still hungry. How could I still be hungry? I just wanted more blood and more blood. That was all I wanted. Blood. Leaving the bodies in plain sight, I walked back into the building, ready for my dessert.

"Hmmm…" I wondered, scanning the crowd as they grinded and danced on each other. The music was techno. Typical. Spotting a couple of guys sitting at the bar, I pushed my untied hair back and put on my most seducing smile ever and made my way over to them. "Hey boys," I said, coming up behind them and rubbing their shoulders gently. They were cute. The one on my left had blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. The one on my right had dark eyes and black hair with soft stubble.

"Wanna come with me?" I asked, winking at both of them. I stepped up in between them and placed my hand on their legs. I gently rubbed there before strategically moving my hand higher, softly caressing their manhood. The two boys—Obviously good mates—Looked at each other before they both nodded.

"Sure" The blonde said. I smiled even more. I took both their hands and led them to a separate room. Closing the door behind me, I pushed both of them on the bed and climbed on top of the dark haired guy.

"Loosen up a bit!" I hinted the blonde dude to drop his pants. As I made out with the dark haired, I used my hand to pleasure his mate. Soft moans erupted around me. Pulling back, I smiled at both of them. "I'll be back," I said as I climbed off of the guy I had been making out with. As I went to exit the door, I stuck my head back into the room and asked, "You guys like foursomes right?"

Hm. I need someone else. Two isn't going to fill me… I looked over the crowd once again. Finally, I spotted a lonely girl in the corner, trying not to be seen. Smiling, I strode over to her.

"Hey there!" The girl looked me up and down—She was obviously shy.

"Hi" She squeaked. For some reason, I felt a new sensation hit me. I don't know what it was, but I instinctively acted on it. I trained my eyes on the girl, locking eye contact with her.

"Come with me" I ordered. I took her hand and she obediently followed, almost in a trance. Was I using compulsion?

I think I should list all my powers down on a piece of paper…

Together, we entered the room I had entered with the boys and locked the door behind me. When I turned around, I saw dark haired and blonde were smiling. They seem excited for a foursome…

Even though I felt the sexual need tingle throughout my body, the urge to feed was more consuming. Sex sounded awesome but feeding on three humans sounded way better.

"So baby," Dark haired said, walking up to me running his hands along my arms. "How do you want to do this?"

"My way" I replied. Immediately the blood was drained from all three of the humans and filled my stomach. They couldn't scream, but you could obviously tell that they wanted to. I was draining their blood from their bodies without so much as a thought.

Strigoi blood was better than human blood but I didn't have the time to turn all three of them. Besides, if I turned them into a Strigoi, their blood will turn cold. And I liked my blood warm. Fresh. As I dropped them to the ground, I heard someone sigh behind me. I turned to see Michael was there.

"Looks like you had a naughty dessert"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to just end it there guys but that's all I got for now and I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Next chapter will be a bit more exciting...I hope. Okay so reviewcomment please guys! Ideas or suggestions are always welcome! Thanks!**


	5. Evil Deeds

**Chapter 5: Evil Deeds**

**Hello! Well I apologize for the wait but here it is. Please forgive me if this chapter is a bit rushed because I might, just might did indeed rush it. Well anyway, onto the story! Please Review/Comment it always helps to see what I need to change and alter! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Rose" Adrian whispered to himself. How could this happen?<p>

Adrian paced throughout his entire room, a look of pure concentration plastered upon his face. What had she done? Adrian suddenly stopped, and sat defeated on the edge of his bed. "Rose," He sighed.

His little Damphire, his rose, was a…

No. He couldn't say it. It isn't true.

God! He missed her. Her beautiful dark eyes. Her smile, her sassiness. Her everything. But how could this happen? She was different now. She was changed.

And he let it happen.

"Fuck this…" Adrian leapt up off the softness of his bed.

I need a drink…

Rose closed her red eyes, letting her senses take over. Filling every fibre of her body, letting it wash over her like the darkness in her soul.

"Lissa…" Rose said, trying to see through the bond.

The darkness behind her closed eye lids buzzed, almost hazy. She felt a slight pull, but nothing happened. Her bond…

Rose growled, pushing harder to connect to her 'best friend'. The darkness lightened, but there was nothing more than that.

Rose stood up abruptly, knocking back the wooden chair she had sat on.

Her bond was gone.

"You need to keep her under control" A Strigoi said to Michael.

Michael only nodded.

"Her hunger is legendary. Her power is even more so" He continued.

Michael stood with his hands behind his back, his chin held high. He nodded once again to his superior.

"We must proceed to the next stage" He said, "Get the information, then organise the attack"

Michael kept his face emotionless, his eyes staring straight through the man before him. He kept his eyes fixed on the far wall, almost waiting for it to move.

" Is that understood?" The Strigoi asked.

Michael was still watching the wall. His eyes straining to see even microscopic fibre on it, his mind unconsciously drifting to his little Rose.

"I said, Michael" The superior hissed. "Is that understood?"

Michael inwardly sighed. As powerful as he was, he was still a soldier. He turned his head away from the wall, turning his red, glowing eyes to meet another's.

"Understood" Michael almost saluted.

"Rose," Michael called.

Rose was currently pacing across the Strigoi base, sending the Strigoi all around her into a frantic frenzy of annoyance.

She ignored the call of her name and kept walking.

The bond. The bond was gone. The bond.

"Rose," Michael tried again, watching as her red eyes dilated and readjusted themselves.

Rose was dressed in casual blue jeans that portrayed her most gorgeous figure; her shirt a deep red that was too small for Michael's liking. With spaghetti straps and the end of her shirt showing her stomach to the world, Michael declared he would say something about her showing too much skin later.

He scanned his eyes over the male Strigoi watching her pace before them, seeing their faces twitch with annoyance, veins almost popping out of their heads. Suddenly,

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

SNAP!

Rose had been on that Strigoi in a second, making the others become stiff as they watched their companions head twist to an uncomfortable angle.

Michael tsked, he had been told to control her little outbreaks.

"Rose," Michael said her name more fiercely, strength embedded into that one simple word.

Rose's head turned up, her pacing ceased.

"I need to talk to you"

"Can you wait? I need to-" Rose was cut off by Michael's commanding voice.

"NOW"

Rose stopped. He had never commanded her to do anything. Let alone use such a demanding voice on her.

Rose's eyes narrowed, but for some reason, she was glad. Her man was being a man.

He could never lay a hand on Rose. No, she was too strong. Even for her legendary Michael. She was too much of a valuable asset anyway. He needed her. And she knew it, she could practically smell it all over him.

Rose made her way to Michael and together, they talked in private away from the delicate ears of their kind.

"Tell me," Michael said. "Is the bond between yourself and the Princess still accessible?" He was never sure if the awakening of Rose would severe the bond, but he had his suspicions.

"Unfortunately" Rose frowned.

"It does not matter. However, in three days' time we will launch an attack. So we must gather many more of our kind. Any information concerning a better strategy on how to proceed will be of great us" As Michael said this; he could see the flash of danger linger on Rose's eyes. Her lips turned into a threatening smile, and he knew, oh he knew, she had something to say.

"I've got just the plan"

* * *

><p><strong>:O<strong>

**Oh no! Whats going to happen!? **

***Reporter voice: Find out what happens in the next chapter of The Deadly Rose! Stay tuned for some more hot sizzling suspension in 'Battlescars!' **

**Review/Comment ! love ya guys! **


	6. Battlescars

Chapter 6. Class Dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Heres the next chapter just for you's ! <strong>

**A few things are that some information about Rose's powers are revealed REALLY suddenly here. Though don't worry because I'll explain it better in the next chapter. Don't forget to Review/Comment guys!**

**Also, thanks to all those who ACTUALLY did! Thanks so much! Love your feedback and don't worry, I'll be updating more regularly now!**

**So... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Over the next three days, we will be training. Feeding will also be a top priority, as to gain many soldiers for our cause" Michael informed Rose.<p>

She had told him every little secret the academy had. She gave names of the guardians protecting each and every Moroi, along with their skills and weaknesses. She provided a map of the entire structure with training rooms, class rooms and etc.

Michael noted all these down, keeping a solid record of everything as he sent a message to his superior's.

Rose nodded. She liked this plan. She liked it very much indeed. _This'll be fun_

"For now, rest. You will need all your strength for the battle to come" Michael suggested. He watched as Rose turned to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RPOV<strong>_

I nodded to Michael, thinking that rest was something I really needed. Along with a hot shower.

Turning, I started to walk across the room. That was when I was pushed up against the wall behind me, Michael securing my hands to the wall with his own strong ones.

"You also need to watch your temper" Michael whispered to me, his voice tickling me as he leaned in close to my neck. Smirking, I pushed myself up against his body, moving my head slightly to give him a better view of my neck.

"Try it," I dared him. Licking my lips, I used my hands to trace over his chest, his body tense as I did so. Softly and carefully, I ran my gentle hands up his shoulders and to his face, my arms locked together behind his neck. I ruffled his dark hair, my fingers sending shots of electricity through his body. I tugged and pulled at his hair, teasing him to the point of breaking point.

It was true, Michael and I were obviously a couple. It was uncommon, two Strigoi together. Though I just couldn't resist him. His light dark hair, his beautifully structured body that would make any one drool. His aura of 'bad boy' and power just illuminating off him like the shine of the moon. He reminded me of Dimitri. My beautiful 'God'.

But he wasn't Dimitri. He was something more.

Michael leaned forward and inhaled my scent. He sighed in ecstasy, making me grin as I teased him even more. I pulled his body towards mine, his face inches from piercing my neck.

"Come on, _Michael_" I whispered into his ear, closing my eyes ready for his deadly touch. I pulled him forward, wanting-no _daring_ him to drink from me. "Try it"

I felt the soft tingle of his cold blood rush throughout his body; I wanted him to drink from me. I wanted it so bad, I felt myself shiver with hallucinated delight.

"No…" I opened my eyes to his, surprised.

Before I knew what had happened, he stepped back, his head down. His dark hair covered over his beautiful red ringed eyes, his body tensed straight.

Frowning, I pushed myself from the wall. Michael lifted his head, his eyes meeting mine. "Get some rest, my little Rose" was all he said before he left, a cool breeze only remaining in his spot.

Scowling at him, I moved my way back to my room, shaking my head at his cowardice.

He didn't want it. Maybe he was afraid of the power it would give him? Maybe he just wasn't ready for it? Maybe it was just me?

But one thing was for sure, I really did want some rest. The next couple of days were going to be fun…

Once I got to my room, I shut the door behind me and collapsed onto the single mattress bed. Sighing, I closed my eyes, turning my mind over to one thing I was looking forward to. _Lissa…_

Even though I was once her best friend, I didn't mind the fast that I was going to rip her to shreds; to devour her rich Moroi blood… It was always about her. THEY always came first. Well now, for once, IM first.

Yes, this was indeed going to be fun.

Watch out, Lissa, I'm coming for you…

* * *

><p>"This is going to be different for all of you," Michael announced. "But Rose and I will be training each and every one of you. You all have been selected because you each have different skills and techniques which differentiate you from our other kin"<p>

Michael, Rose, and about another 13 other Strigoi were gathered in a dark forest, desolate to the population of humanity. The soldier Strigoi were lined up perfectly, their heads high and backs straight; a combination of both genders.

"Every Strigoi here each have a common goal," Michael paused for effect, "Capture each Moroi and destroy those that get in the way"

Rose smirked, her hands in her jean pockets as she ran her red eyes over the Strigoi before. Some looked bored, others looked determined.

"No _lethal_ must come to the Moroi. They _will_ be kept alive and brought back safely to their designated safe house" Michael said, keeping his hands behind his back with his head high.

"Now, we will start our training" Michael's words made every Strigoi there stiffen up, all eyes on him. "Each Strigoi will start off sparing with Rose"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>RPOV<strong>_

Grinning like a psycho, I cracked my knuckles and moved to a wide space where I gathered myself into a sparing stance.

"Evan," Michael called. The Strigoi named Evan stepped forward, revealing himself to be a dark skinned tall male.

Evan made his way over to me, smirking as he ran his eyes up and down my body, his eyes lingering on each part of me for a few seconds. "This'll be easy…" I heard him murmur, making me narrow my eyes at him with disgust.

"This exercise is to test your strengths and weaknesses. Speed, strength, agility, stealth" Michael said. "Each is an important factor which will determine your success in this mission" He continued. "Evan will face off with Rose, to start"

Evan shifted in his position.

"Rose," Michael addressed me. I turned my head to him. "No elemental use"

Scoffing, I rolled my eyes at him. "I wasn't _gunna"_ I said, sounding like a child.

"Begin" Michael said, ignoring my comment.

In a flash, Evan ran towards me. For human, Dhampire, or Moroi eyes, this would have been impossible to follow. But with my extremely enhanced eyes, a 'Super-powered Strigoi' if you will, it was cake.

Pulling my fist back, I landed a clean punch to Evan's face, sending him to fly back several metres. Gasps erupted all around me. Smirking, I made a motion for him to come at me, gaining a scowl in the progress.

Evan got up, his body a blur of quick motion. He ran at me again, this time going for a spear tackle. In one swift motion, I side-stepped and grabbed his ankle. Yanking him back toward me, I twisted his leg, broke it (which made him shout out in pain), and then smashed his body into the dirt with my shoe, making him face plant the ground.

"Enough" Michael said.

Smirking down at my work, I moved my leg off of Evan's back and walked back toward Michael, swinging my hips at my bursting ego. Michael wrapped his arm around me, pulling on my waist towards him.

"Rose here showed exceptional strength and agility. She took a simple step to avoid a tackle, where she then used her strength against her opponent" Michael explained. "But does anyone know what she did best during the fight with Evan?" He asked.

The Strigoi shifted, their heads turning towards each other as if their friend knew the answer. They shook their heads in defeat.

"She used your perception of her against you" Michael answered, gaining looks of confusion. "Before the fight had even begun, Evan thought he had the upper hand. Rose may not look like a challenge opponent but she has the skills and techniques that may even surpass me"

I turned my head to Michael, begging him to let me show them my powers.

Michael saw the look and nodded. Smiling, I took a step forward.

"Rose will now demonstrate an element which was believed to have been a legend. Although she is a Strigoi, she is gifted of having not one, but _many _souls of the undead" Michael explained.

Lifting my wrist upwards, I clutched Evan in my hands, his body instantly being pulled upwards by an unknown force. Gasps and shouts of disbelief erupted. Smiling even more, I collected two more in my force and pulled them towards me.

Finally dropping them, I gave a soft giggle before addressing the entire 'class'.

"Rule number one," I said, "Never, EVER, underestimate your enemy"

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewComment please! It always helps! Uhmmm... Check out my other stories on my profile page! Maybe you'll like something there...?**

**See ya! Love ya guys! **


	7. Mistakes

Chapter 7. Mistakes

* * *

><p><strong>Heres the next chapter guys, thank you for all the reviewsfollows/favourites! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rose drank greedily with undying thirst from her victim, slicing her own wrist with her nail as she poured her own deep crimson blood into his mouth.<p>

The last time she had 'Awakened' someone was Mason, her once dear friend. That hadn't turned out so good.

By now, all the Strigoi in the country would have heard about 'The Deadly Rose'. How she was a Strigoi that preyed on every being. Be that human, Dhampire, Moroi, and even fellow Strigoi. They knew she was different. She was like no Strigoi before her. She had _abilities._

_Flashback_

"Rose, this is Amia" Michael had introduced her to a fairly old looking Strigoi with long silver hair and dull red-ringed eyes. "She was once a Moroi; part of one of the oldest generations"

Rose only nodded acknowledging towards the lady. Amia stepped forward, taking Rose's hand without warning.

"A dark, dark soul…" Amia said as she closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration. "_Many _souls… A Shadowkissed… Rare," She said. "Very rare indeed. But a _Shadowkissed Strigoi…_Now that is something no one has ever seen before"

Rose watched the old lady with confusion, but then realisation started to seep through. She urged Amia to tell her more.

"The Awakening sends the soul away, taking all elemental abilities with it. However, you still have an ability. A dark shadow...Dead you should have been" She nodded. "Dead, until little Princess laid her healing hands upon you. She brought back your soul from the dead, making more evil, dark souls to come sniffing…" Amia fondled with Rose's hands in hers. Suddenly she opened her eyes as if waking from a nightmare, turning her unsettling gaze to Rose's.

* * *

><p>"Hey there"<p>

Dimitri kept his expression neutral as he stared at the ceiling above him. He didn't respond as Rose made her presence known.

She walked up beside him, placing her elbows beside his shoulder to rest her chin in the palm of her hand, her red eyes staring down at what was once her mentor.

"Michael wants me to turn you" She said, licking her lips at the thought.

Dimitri closed his eyes, trying to calm his heartbeat. He knew that Rose could hear it.

"But I have other ideas"

"Let me go, Roza" Dimitri finally spoke up, using her Russian nickname as it rolled off the tip of his tongue.

Rose visibly shivered, "I love it when you say my name like that" She purred. "But I can't do that, Dimitri"

There was a loud noise from the other room; sending Rose to snap her head towards the door, her eyes narrowed. "Seems that Michael wants me," Rose said, her eyes still on the door, as if she could see right through it. Turning her head back down to look at Dimitri in the eyes, his own obsidian orbs lifeless as he stared back with a hint of sadness. She let a sly, almost cheeky smile slip from her lips. "But I'll be back" She pushed herself up, thinking of something good to rattle Dimitri's cage. "Faster than you ripped my favourite black dress from my body that night"

Memories filled Dimitri's head; then before he even realised it, he found Rose was gone.

* * *

><p>Back in the centre of the Strigoi base, one of the devouring creatures slammed open the door. "Dhampires!" He called, panting heavily."Dhampires found our base!"<p>

Strigoi were littered around the room, each doing their own thing. Whether it be feeding or organising devious attack plans for what was to come.

"How?" Michael questioned, stepping forward.

The Strigoi hesitated, "There were too many of them, I couldn't hold them off-"

The Strigoi was interrupted by Michael's tightened hand on his throat. Michael lifted the Strigoi from the ground, almost like he weighed absolutely nothing. All eyes were on them.

"And so you brought them here," Michael said, his eyes narrowed on the Strigoi that tried to claw at his face. Michael threw the Strigoi into the wall opposite him, "Pathetic" He breathed.

"Rose," Michael turned his head to the side, as if addressing someone who was right behind him. "Want to face some of you old teammates? Hold them off while I evacuate the elders"

Turning his back on the downed Strigoi, he faced the remaining lounging in their base, addressing all of them this time. "As for the rest of you, now is the time for your skills to truly be tested" He said, "Half of you will accompany Rose, though it would be advised to stay out of her way. The other half will assist me in moving the elders, where one will stay behind and turn the prisoner"

They were all standing now, taking in their orders. "Move now" And with Michael's last commanding orders, the Strigoi shot off into different directions. Michael, however, headed underground to evacuate the elder Strigoi's where six others followed behind him.

Five Strigoi's moved out of the base, ready to hold off the oncoming Dhampires, hearing that Rose was already there from the sweet sounds of screaming.

"I've got the prisoner" a Strigoi growled.

This Strigoi, in particular, had history with the legendary Dimitri. And as the Strigoi made his way down the hallway, he felt his left scarred blind eye throb.

But his orders were to TURN the prisoner, not kill him. But leader never said that he couldn't whack him around first…

The Strigoi smiled, a little torture won't hurt…

* * *

><p>The creaking sound of a door opening made Dimitri wake, before the door slammed shut again. There, stood a Strigoi he thought he would never see again.<p>

It wasn't hard to fit him with the many Strigoi he had faced off. The clouded over red eye with a scar running through it was surely a hint towards who he was. His eyes was scarred forever, there was no hope of that Strigoi ever seeing out of that eye ever again.

"Do you remember me?" The Strigoi asked, bending forward so close that Dimitri could basically see all the ripped tissue.

Dimitri said nothing, just staring at the eye he had taken with the tip of his stake.

It had been a very messy fight, one he promised that would never happen again.

The Strigoi scowled at Dimitri's silence, hoping to at least get a reaction from him. Pursing his lips together in frustration, the Strigoi reached behind him where Dimitri glimpsed something silver coming his way.

That, was the Strigoi's first mistake.

With a huff of sudden energy bursting from his numb body, Dimitri jerked his body to the side, pushing forward his restrained arm as far as he could get it, so that the knife the Strigoi had pulled out snapped the restraint on his prisoner.

Dimitri's hand pulled back and punched the surprised Strigoi square in the face, causing him to fall back, dazed. The Dhampire then sieved the knife wedged into the table to his hand, and with perfectly angled cuts, all Dimitri's restraints on his arms and legs were gone.

"Let's find out what your second mistake will be" Dimitri said, pulling his body into a fighting stance, despite the pain that coursed throughout his body.

And as the two faced off, Dimitri couldn't help but identity HIS mistake; he should have made sure that the Strigoi he was fighting now, had been dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know... not my best chapter but it will be better next time! hopefully -,-<strong>

**Thanks guys for reading, don't forget to continue to review/comment! even if its a 'update', that's cool! That tells me that people ACTUALLY LIKE my stories, which is like totally bizarre! Don't forget to check out some of the other stories I've written on my page, please PM or something if you have any ideas/inputs on what you would like to happen in the story and maybe I can add it in. And other than that, stay awesome guys, love ya!**


	8. The Time Is Now

**Here's the next chapter guys. This chapter is centred around the characters, instead of the action. But in my next one, don't worry guys, there will be more. Please don't forget to review! It always helps and encourages me to continue with the story! THANK YOU! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8. The Time Is Now<p>

It had now been four days since Rose had been missing. And only two days since Mason's body had been found by the Alchemists.

They found one pair of small holes in the side of his neck, indicating that fangs had pieced his skin; as well as large blood puddles scattered around him. And that was enough for them. Without another thought, Mason's body was zip locked into a body bag and disposed of quietly.

But the event of the kill soon got around.

A beast, a ruthless Strigoi was killing. Sure, Strigoi's left a lot of body's for the Alchemists to find. But this, no, it didn't end with Mason's body. Six more were found just down the road, close to where Mason's was found. But for the Moroi and the Dhampires, these killings were like nothing they've seen before.

Messy kills they were. With the smell of metallic blood lingering in the streets and the body left out in the open for eyes to see. Strigoi's were only meant to drink maybe twice in one week; but this Strigoi-If it even was the same one-was drinking more than triple. Something was up, and the Moroi got frightened.

The Alchemists did take care of everything, however. They cleaned the mess up and put out fake cover stories if any of the vampire world had gotten on the television. They wiped the kills clean when they arrived. And they did arrive, eventually.

But rumours could spread fast.

During this time, Vasilisa Dragomir had been having a fit. She paced nervously, feeling fear settle in soon after the shock did.

The killings, the missing peoples list that had recently spiked dramatically in an increase, Mason, and…

Lissa dropped onto her bed, defeated; _Rose…_

* * *

><p>Unknown by the Princess, Rose was having the time of her life.<p>

The Strigoi that backed Rose up watched in amazement at her delicate speed and strength. Rose moved gracefully, yet fierce as a tiger. They always feared Rose, but seeing her now, seeing her in action up front, they were now extremely terrified. They all vowed that day, one by one, never to cross Rose.

The battle wasn't all bad. Few died, yes, but the Strigoi, with Rose on their side slaughtered the Dhampires. They fell to their knees, watching as Rose made her way up to them, a smirk evident on her beautiful face; red eyes glowing as she bent down to tap her index finger under their chins, their eyes wide with fear and recognition. And with one graceful move, she sliced their throats with her nails, not a hint of guilt on her face.

Rose tried her best to conceal her hunger, but her throat tingled at the sight of the red crimson blood. She actually wasn't all that hungry, but the reminder of blood just made it so hard to control herself. And before she could even stop, Rose threw back her head to reveal her elongated sharp fangs only to piece into her prey's flesh.

And as she pulled back from feeding, she felt the night slowly give over as the sun started to rise.

* * *

><p>Dimitri, with a knife in his hand, peeked around the corner. Seeing nothing down the hallway, Dimitri silently made his way down. Sweat beaded across his forehead, though he didn't make an attempt to wipe it away.<p>

Dimitri came to the end, straining for his senses to pick up every detail, every sound and vibration that ruffled the silence. There didn't seem to be anyone around.

Taking a cautious step into what seemed to be the common room of the Strigoi's base, a scrunching sound echoed from under his foot. Flickering his sight down to his feet, he saw a single small scrap piece of paper. Picking it up, he observed its details.

Eyes widening, Dimitri tucked the paper into his back jeans pocket. Nearing the door, Dimitri opened the front entrance and stepped out into the cold night, a plan of locating a phone box already in his head.

* * *

><p>Adrian pulled out a cigarette to fit in his fingers, reaching for his lighter instinctively.<p>

Lighting the cigarette, Adrian inhaled.

He was standing around outside, breathing in the cold air of the morning dew. So many things had transpired and here he was, smoking a cigarette.

The little Dhampire was still in his mind. He felt so many things towards her that he hadn't before, and it wasn't just how beautiful she was. No, it was so much more.

The way they talked; her personality, her feistiness, rebellion attitudes. He had to admit, Rose was quite a handful, and he just couldn't understand what had happened since she had been gone.

Sighing, Adrian dropped his cigarette and squished it with his foot. Turning around, he headed back inside;

_Time for some action-_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Dimitri stood completely still beside the phone box. He had called the academy and they arranged a pick up for his escape. A large black car with tinted black windows pulled up in front of him. Without a word, Dimitri opened the back seat door and slid inside.<p>

Inside the passenger seat in front was Alberta Petro, the Captain of St. Vladimir's Academy's Guardians. And in the driver's seat was Stan Alto, one of Rose's instructors.

"I must speak to the Headmistress immediately" Dimitri said.

"You're going to receive medical attention first" Quickly replied Alberta, seeing Dimitri's tattered condition.

Dimitri shook his head, "Headmistress must understand the threat against her academy"

"What threat?" Asked Alberta and Stan.

* * *

><p>Michael swerved around the streets, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he stayed within the shadows. The morning sun was rising, but Michael had work to do. And he had a limited amount of time, in another half hour and the streets he was walking through would be teaming with sunlight.<p>

However, it seemed that deals were made easy with Humans. They wanted the same thing; Immortality and power.

It was simple.

They worked with the Strigoi's, and they would gain immortality. The Strigoi's would destroy the Moroi, and they would gain power. It was a win-win situation. Everyone was happy.

Especially since Rose had an extremely brilliant idea of hiring them.

Tonight; tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that all the Moroi within the academy would be drained and killed. Tonight was the night that Vasilisa Dragomir, the last of her bloodline, would die at the hands of Rose.

Best friend against best friend. Moroi against Strigoi.

This was certainly going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>The three guardians leaped from out of the car, running off to alert the academy of the lingering attack. "Start evacuating the students!" Ordered Alberta to Stan, as she and Dimitri went off to alert the Headmistress.<p>

They swerved around passing students as they sprinted pass buildings to head to the main office. Decreasing their speed, they thought it better if they did not burst through the door.

Alberta held up her hand to the big brown door and knocked three times.

"Enter" came a voice from the other end.

Straightening out his uniform that had splattered blood on it, Dimitri entered and held the door for his Captain.

"Headmistress" They acknowledged her. Closing the door firmly and stepping up to stand in front of the large desk with the Moroi Headmistress behind it, Dimitri spoke up.

"Headmistress, I have reason to believe that the academy will be under attack"

The Headmistress snapped her head up into Dimitri's direction; she did not take threats against her school lightly. "Do you have any proof to support this?"

Dimitri stepped forward, the piece of scrap paper already in his hand. Handing it over to the Headmistress, he watched as her eyes narrowed on the small writing.

From what Dimitri could tell, the small piece of paper held information on the elemental wards that were placed around the school. The scrap paper only showed one of the four wards, but the drawing had a distinct red cross over it.

Everyone knew that Strigoi's could never cross into the academy if the schools wards were placed to protect it. But what interested Dimitri most on what he had found, was how did the Strigoi's gather information on where exactly each ward was, and why did they have red crosses on them.

Dimitri could think of only one thing; it was an attack plan.

There was a strong knock on the door behind them and Stan came waltzing through. "The students have all been evacuated from the premises"

"WHAT?!" Headmistress shouted.

"Headmistress, I think this is vital information" Dimitri stepped up. "I have been held captive by the Strigoi for two days. I have a sense of what they're planning. And I believe this is it"

The Headmistress snapped her head to Dimitri's direction, her face evident of the boiling anger inside.

"There is nothing to fear" She tried to calm herself, "This is just some stupid wish a Strigoi was dreaming up. There is no real proof that the Strigoi-who have been silent for more than enough years- will plan an attack on MY academy tonight!"

Alberta took a step forward, "But Headmistress, I know Dimitri. And I believe that if his instincts tell him this, than I support it"

The Headmistress pointed to the door angrily, "I want all of you to bring the students back in, then leave" The Headmistress sank to her chair. "I have an apology to make to the academy for the panic you probably have caused"

Dimitri opened his mouth to argue, but Alberta put a hand on his shoulder. Shaking her head, she and Stan left the room. Soon, Dimitri followed.

As he walked away to organise the students back into their normal routines, a thought still lingered on his mind.

He hadn't told them Rose was a Strigoi yet.

Should he? Shouldn't he?

The conflicting thoughts lingered still even after he had settled the students back into their classes.

* * *

><p>Adrian flipped his cell phone open, holding it to his ear.<p>

The royal Moroi had contacts. And even if he didn't act it, he was actually very intellectual.

Adrian didn't like it, but he knew, oh yes, deep down he _knew _Rose was no longer a Dhampire. A sweet, feisty Dhampire. No, she was a Strigoi.

And maybe, if he himself could not get through to her, maybe some family could.

"Put me through to Ibrahim Mazur" Adrian said, turning his head to look out at the sun on the horizon. "Tell him I need to speak to him about his daughter"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUN! <strong>

**Ohkay guys, now is the moment of truth. I have been thinking, and I thought it would be cool if YOU guys started to interact with the story. This story is more souly centred around Rose, so, naturally, Rose has to end up with someone. **

**This is where you can interact and change the story depending on your choice. It's simple. All I ask of you, is to choose who she will end up with-**

**1. Michael- The hot Strigoi (My OC)**

**2. Adrian- The charming Moroi**

**3. Dimitri- The Dhampire god and perhaps Rose's true Soul Mate.**

**Please make your decision in the reviews! ~The one with the most votes win~ THANKS!**


End file.
